Part 3 - Long Train Trip
by Rini Starshooter
Summary: The third part to my story, continued from "Happy days...for now..." Rini, Conan, Ai, Ran, and Kogorou take a trip...^_^


One week after their little "Sailor Moon game", Rini and Conan found themselves sitting on a train headed for Sapporo..  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Ran came running downstairs to where Conan, Rini, Ai, and the Detective Boys were having a snowball fight.  
  
"Conan-kun! Conan-kun!" Ran shouted. Conan looked up to see Ran waving a small paper envelope in the air. "Conan-kun! Agasa Hakase just faxed us these tickets to Sapporo! He said that an important business meeting came up and couldn't go!" Conan looked over at Rini, to see if she knew anything. Rini nodded her head.  
  
"He said something about taking a trip to Sapporo with me, Ai and two of his friends. I think he mentioned something about a business meeting, and he seemed really upset that we couldn't go, but I didn't know he was going to fax the tickets to you guys." Rini explained.  
  
"...and Conan-kun," Ran continued. "He said that Rini-chan and Ai- chan were really upset they couldn't come, so we should take them along! Isn't this great?" Ran said excitedly.  
  
"What?!" Rini yelled. "We weren't REALLY upset! Besides, I wanted to stay and search for my fath." Conan put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"She said that she'd love to come with us!" He said cheerfully. Rini tried to protest, but all she could manage to get out were muffled sounds, like 'mmmph' or 'uuummmm'.  
  
"That's great! My father said it was okay if we could go, since it's free. This is going to be great! I'll go pack. We're leaving in two days!" Ran dashed back upstairs. Once Ran was out of earshot, Conan released his hand from her mouth.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" Rini complained.  
  
"You were about to spill your secret!"  
  
"Well, if you would have told her, this wouldn't be happening! Would it!?"  
  
Behind them, Ai, Genta and Mitsuhiko stared at them in confusion.  
  
"What do you think they are talking about?" Mitsuhiko asked.  
  
"I don't know." Genta replied.  
  
"What secret?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"Maybe one of Hoshino-san's sisters is being held captive by an evil man, and she can't tell anybody, otherwise." Mitsuhiko moved his finger across his neck. The Ayumi and Genta gasped.  
  
"Well, we better keep quiet about it too. We don't want her to get into trouble." Genta warned.  
  
"Hey! How come she told Conan-kun and not us?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"Because Conan is a detective. Maybe he found out on his own." Mitsuhiko said.  
  
"So we keep quiet about it?" They all nodded their heads. After their whole conversation, Conan and Rini were still arguing.  
  
"Well, your six and a half, and I'm only six, so your supposed to be more mature!"  
  
"That's crazy! I'm not really six!"  
  
"Conan-kun!" Conan and Rini both looked over at Ayumi. "Don't fight. We figured out what your secret is, but don't worry. We won't tell anyone." Conan's eyes widened, and Rini just stared. They both turned around and began whispering to each other.  
  
"What do you think?" Rini asked.  
  
"Do you think they could have possibly figured it out?"  
  
"Naa. They're not that smart.are they?"  
  
"I don't know, but we better not take the chance." They both turned around.  
  
"Ayumi. We have no secret. We don't know what you're talking about." Rini said.  
  
"Of course. Would I keep a secret from you?" Conan gave her his best 'cute little kid' look.  
  
"Oh come on Conan-kun. It was so obvious." Ayumi turned to Rini. "Don't worry Rini-chan! The Detective Boys will find your sister!" Rini and Conan stood staring at Ayumi, then turned to face the other way again.  
  
"What is she talking about? You said it was your father who was missing." Whispered Conan.  
  
"I have no clue. I swear. She must have got the wrong idea somehow."  
  
"Oh well, let's let her believe it. We don't want her finding out our REAL secret do you?"  
  
"No. I guess not." They turned to face Ayumi again. "Thanks Ayumi, but remember, don't tell ANYONE." Rini gave her a friendly smile.  
  
"Don't worry! You can trust me!" Ayumi walked back over to the other two boys and began to continue their snowball fight.  
  
"Fhew~" Conan sighed, relieved that his secret had not gotten out.  
  
"'Fhew' is right. I really thought she had us there." The two sat there for a moment, watching their three friends pummel each other with snowballs.  
  
"Sapporo huh?" Rini quietly, almost in a whisper. "I've never been there."  
  
"Neither have I." Conan said back. Rini was a little surprised.  
  
"Oh. I didn't think you heard me." Ai, who had been ducking cover from snow, walked over to them. Well, more like RAN over to them, dodging the snow balls, which went flying across the sky.  
  
"Manage to get out of the battle field?" Rini said jokingly.  
  
"Very funny. Do you think I really want to play their little childish games?"  
  
"Oh, come on. They're just being kids." Rini said.  
  
"Rini's right. Take it easy." Conan agreed.  
  
"So, are you going to Sapporo too?" Ai asked.  
  
"Yup." Conan and Rini replied at the same time.  
  
"Too bad." Ai sighed. "I was thinking of spending winter break there by myself. Away from you five."  
  
"Hey!" Rini yelled. "Ai! Why don't you lighten up a little?"  
  
"Exactly what I don't want to hear all winter." Ai said coldly. "Ai let's have some fun, Ai lighten up, Ai do this, Ai do that! I get sick of it!"  
  
"Sorry. I guess I don't give you enough time to yourself. Well, I'll leave you alone for the winter than!" Rini smiled brightly. "Then..me and Conan can go do..stuff." Her smile turned into a grin.  
  
"Wh..what are you talking about?" Conan asked, a little scared.  
  
"Well...." Rini grinned evilly. "I AM the perfect match maker! I was thinking of getting you and Ran.." Conan began to panic.  
  
"Don't you do anything Rini!!!!"  
  
"Okay. Okay. It was only a thought. Well, you'll at least come skiing with me. Right? I don't want to go all alone."  
  
"S..Skiing?" Conan had never really been good at skiing before, infact, he had only tried it a couple of times and was dead scared of it.  
  
"Come on! It'll be fun! You'll love it! Maybe as much as Ran-san!" Conan's face turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"Will you stop saying that!? I told you! She's just a nuisance!" He shouted, his face still bright red.  
  
"You know what Rini?" Ai asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This whole 'being a child thing' really brings out the child in you." Rini laughed a little.  
  
"You think?" Ai nodded. "Well, I don't care what you say. I'm still sixteen underneath. I think I'll go pack now. I got Agasa Hakase to take me shopping and I bought the cutest little snow outfit! I just have to bring it along!" Rini dashed up the stairs. What's with it with girls and shopping? I just don't get it..Conan thought.  
  
(Flashback )  
  
Rini stared out the window at the snow covered mountains.  
  
"Wow. It's so beautiful. Don't you think Conan?" Conan was half asleep and simply replied with an 'Mm hm'. "Conan! You didn't even hear what I said!" She shook him, but he stayed asleep. Rini sighed. She had been bored the whole trip, talking non-stop to Conan and Ai, even though neither of them seemed to be listening. Just then, Rini heard the click of the loudspeaker go on, followed by the voice of the conductor.  
  
"The next stop is Sapporo, Japan. All passengers departing the train, please make sure not to leave any items behind. Next stop Sapporo." Rini shook Conan as hard as her little hands could manage and he finally sat up in his chair and yawned.  
  
"What is it Rini?" He sounded annoyed.  
  
"Our stop is next. You better get ready." Rini said. "I'll go wake up Ai." Rini got up and walked over to the seat behind them. Ai was sleeping peacefully, resting her head on the armrest.  
  
"Ai. Ai. Wake up. Our stop is next." Rini didn't have to shake her long before she woke up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are stop is next. Get all your stuff together." Ai looked over at the stranger sitting next to her.  
  
"Thank god. I can't stand sitting next to this weirdo much longer." The man next to her was wearing a brown T-shirt that had the writing "I'm with stupid" on the front. He seemed to be unshaven and smelled like he hadn't taken a shower in weeks.  
  
"I can't blame you. Too bad you had to sit next to him, but there were an uneven number of tickets, so.." Rini's voice trailed off.  
  
"Yeah. I know. Oh well. Conan gets to sit next to him on the way home." Ai got an evil grin on her face. This made Rini laugh.  
  
"That means you get to sit next to me." Again the loudspeaker went on.  
  
"We will arrive in Sapporo very shortly. Again, I ask passengers to please gather all of their belongings."  
  
"That's us. Better get our stuff." Ran said from behind Rini. "Is everyone ready?" She looked over at her father, who was still sleeping, but luckily, he had all his stuff packed up already. She decided to leave him there until it was time, since she didn't want to upset him.  
  
"Well, are you two ready?" She looked over in Rini's direction.  
  
"Yes." Rini and Ai said at the same time.  
  
"How about you Conan-kun?" Conan was still hurriedly gathering up all the stuff he had brought. He picked up one of his Sherlock Holmes books and looked at it, then stuffed it back into his bag.  
  
"I still don't understand why you needed to bring that old Sherlock Holmes book." Ran sighed. "Sometimes you remind me so much of Shinichi."  
  
"It's my lucky book. I take it everywhere." He said proudly, as he zipped up his bag.  
  
"Whatever you say Conan-kun." Ran picked up her bag.  
  
Rini walked back over to where Conan was sitting, followed by Ai.  
  
"I just have to get my bag." Rini reached under her seat and attempted to pull out her VERY big bag. "Uh oh. I think it's stuck."  
  
"Here. Let me help." Conan offered. They both tugged at it, but it still stayed wedged under the seat. "What did you put in here!?" Conan asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Some clothes, my laptop, tennis rackets, tennis balls, music CDs, walkman, skis, goggles, a few of my favorite books, extra pair of shoes, my diary, a picture of my dad, game boy, and a teddy bear."  
  
"Sorry I asked. What's the gameboy and teddy bear for anyway?"  
  
"The teddy bear is to throw suspicion off, and the gameboy is for my own enjoyment. I have Super Mario, and Mario Cart." Conan looked shocked. A smile slowly grew on Rini's face. "Just kidding silly! The gameboy is to throw suspicion off as well. Conan, you are so gullible sometimes!" Rini laughed. Conan seemed very annoyed.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever. How are you going to get your bag from under the seat anyway?"  
  
"I'll help too." Ai reached down and began to tug on the strap of the bag. After a long session of them all pulling at it, it finally sprung up from under the seat, causing the three 'kids' to fall back onto the floor. Right then, the train came to a very jerky stop.  
  
"Sapporo. Sapporo. Sapporo passengers, please exit the train. Please be careful not to leave any belongings on the train. Thank you." The loudspeaker clicked and went off. 


End file.
